Restless Nights
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Hisoka's lack of sleep is beginning to take it's toll on him, causing him to fall sleep at work. And Tsuzuki's determined to find out what's wrong with him. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. Need I say more?

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts or emphasis on a specific word

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Gomen nasai! I'm slowly recovering from writer's block so please bear with me. This is my first attempt at a one-shot. Please remember to R&R!

Ne- Hey

Nani- What

Gomen- I'm sorry

Aa- Yeah

Ano- Um

Daijoubu- It's all right

Iie- No

Arigatou- Thank you

Baka- Idiot

* * *

Tsuzuki tapped his pen and stared at the blank report on his desk. It had been like this for the past ten minutes. He was surprised Hisoka hadn't yelled at him by now. Curious, he turned and looked over at his partner.

Hisoka was sitting at his desk, sleeping. He rested his head in one hand, while the other hand clutched a pen. A completed report lay in front of him.

_'He's so cute when he sleeps,' _Tsuzuki thought with a smile._ 'I should probably wake him up though.' _He got up and walked to his partner's desk.

"Ne, Hisoka." Tsuzuki poked the boy's shoulder. "Hisoka."

(Hisoka's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tsuzuki's face a few inches from mine, his amethyst eyes staring at me curiously. I blushed and quickly sat up, causing my pen to fly out of my hand and hit the floor.

"Nami?" I asked. Tsuzuki continued to stare at me.

"You fell asleep, Hisoka," he said.

I blushed harder and looked down at my desk. "Gomen, Tsuzuki. I didn't mean to."

"You should go home if you're tired." Tsuzuki said gently.

I shook my head. "That's okay. I'm fine." I tried to stifle a yawn.

Tsuzuki frowned. "You _are_ tired."

"I'm not tired." I said, irritated. I pushed my chair away from my desk and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asked as I opened the door. I could hear the concern in his voice and knew he was worried about me.

"Out." I replied and closed the door behind me.

-o-

Meifu's sakura trees were always a refreshing sight to see after being stuck in an office for so long. I tilted my head back and looked up into the branches.

'I'm so tired.' I thought wearily, watching a few falling petals. I sat down and leaned back against the tree. 'I'll just sit for a minute and then I'll go back inside.' I thought, closing my eyes.

-o-

I opened my eyes to find Tsuzuki shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I said, annoyed by the look Tsuzuki was giving me.

"You fell asleep again." Tsuzuki said, frowning.

"I wasn't asleep." I said defensively. "I was just resting my eyes."

"For half an hour?"

I blushed and quickly looked away.

Tsuzuki stood up and offered me his hand. "Come on," he said. "I'll walk you home."

I stared at his hand for a second and shook my head. "Tsuzuki, I can't just go home whenever I feel like it. Unlike you, I'd rather not have Tatsumi deduct my pay."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Don't worry about it. I already asked Tatsumi and he said you could have a few days off if you weren't feeling well."

I quickly stood up. "Tsuzuki, I'm fine. I don't need to-" I suddenly felt lightheaded and my vision swam. I stumbled as I lost my balance. Tsuzuki quickly caught me before I fell.

"Are you all right?" Tsuzuki asked, his grip tightening on my shoulders as he steadied me.

My head cleared and my vision slowly came back into focus. "Aa. I just stood up too fast, that's all."

"Hisoka, you really should go home."

"I told you, I'm fine." I insisted, pushing him away.

"You're not fine!" Tsuzuki said, grabbing my arm. "Hisoka, you never fall asleep at work."

I opened my mouth to protest before Tsuzuki cut me off.

"Besides, Tatsumi already gave you the rest of today off. So there's really no point for you to stay at work."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go home, okay?"

"Let's go then." He smiled.

"Go? Go where?" I asked, confused.

"To your house, of course."

"To my. . .? Tsuzuki, you don't have to walk me home." I protested.

"Well, we can't have you falling asleep in the middle of the street, you know." Tsuzuki teased.

I blushed and didn't reply.

"Come on," Tsuzuki took my hand and we began walking.

Meifu was about a twenty minute walk from my house. Tsuzuki and I had been walking for about ten minutes, holding each other's hands the entire time. However, I was beginning to feel tired again. My legs felt like lead and I wasn't sure how much longer I could walk before they gave out. As we turned a corner, I stopped walking.

Tsuzuki stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Can we. . .just stop for a minute?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

He squeezed my hand. "Okay."

_'Just for a minute,' _I thought drowsily. _'Then we'll keep going.'_

-o-

It wasn't long before Tsuzuki realized that Hisoka had fallen asleep again.

'At least he won't mind me carrying him now.' Tsuzuki thought, picking up Hisoka. He then teleported to his house. As he walked to his bedroom, Tsuzuki was surprised at how light his partner was.

_'He really needs to eat more.'_ He thought, laying Hisoka on the bed. Tsuzuki brushed some bangs from the boy's face and smiled at how peaceful he looked. He took a blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked Hisoka in. Tsuzuki then leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Sleep well, Hisoka."

-o-

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling above me. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the unfamiliar surroundings. _'Where am I?'_ I sat up and looked around. I immediately knew where I was. _'Why am I in Tsuzuki's room?'_ I thought, my heart quickening.

"Hey, you're finally up."

Tsuzuki walked in and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Tsuzuki asked gently.

I slowly nodded. "Ano. . .why am I at your house?"

Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "Well, you kinda fell asleep when we were walking to your house. And since my house was closer than yours, I figured it'd be easier to carry you here."

I blushed. 'He carried me here?'

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Almost a day and a half."

I noticed in the corner of the room, a pillow lying next to a pile of blankets and sheets. _'He slept on the floor the entire time.'_

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I muttered, feeling guilty.

"Daijoubu. I don't mind taking care of you." Tsuzuki smiled.

I stared at my blanket and didn't reply.

"Ne," he said. "Why were you so tired that day?"

I paused. "I've been having nightmares again." I said finally.

"So you haven't been sleeping well." Tsuzuki concluded.

"Iie." I corrected. "More like I haven't been sleeping at all."

"Hisoka, when was the last time you slept?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice full of concern.

I thought for a moment. "Since that day at work. . .three days ago, I guess."

"Three days!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "You can't dream if you don't sleep. So that's what I did. Not sleep."

"Hisoka, you know that's not healthy for you."

I continued to stare at my blanket. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"You could have come to me. I would have helped you." Tsuzuki said softly. I knew he was hurt because I didn't trust him.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems again." I whispered. I wanted to trust Tsuzuki. I really did. But I didn't know how to open myself up to others. I was scared. Scared of allowing myself to become so vulnerable.

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki reached out and touched my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "It's okay to be scared sometimes. You don't always have to brave." He lowered his hand and grasped my hand. "And you don't always have to do everything by yourself. It's okay to let someone help you. Especially if that person really cares about you."

I stared into his amethyst eyes and knew he had meant every single word. He always did.

I smiled. "Arigatou. . .that really means a lot to me."

Tsuzuki leaned down and softly kissed me. He than pulled away and smiled. I shyly smiled back.

"Ne, Soka," Tsuzuki said, lightly pressing his forehead against mine. "You know what I've realized?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"That this is the second time you've taken my bed from me."

I blinked and immediately felt my cheeks burn.

"Baka!"

-Owari

* * *

A/N: Aww! I really like how this came out, especially the ending. Tell me if you loved it or hated it. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
